


Ennui

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [208]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ennui: noun: än-ˈwē: a feeling of listlessness and dissatisfaction arising from a lack of occupation or excitement.</p>
<p>From Merriam-Webster:</p>
<p>The French loanword ennui comes from the very same Late Latin word that gave us "annoy" - "inodiare" ("to make loathsome"). We borrowed "ennui" several centuries after absorbing "annoy" into the language. "Ennui" deals more with boredom than irritation - and a somewhat specific sort of boredom at that. It generally refers to the feeling of jadedness that can result from living a life of too much ease. The poet Charles Lloyd described it well in his 1823 "Stanzas to Ennui" when he referred to that world-weary sensation as a "soul-destroying fiend" which visits with its "pale unrest / The chambers of the human breast / Where too much happiness hath fixed its home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ennui

A general sense of ennui had settled on the inhabitants of 221B. Mrs. Hudson threatened to dust them off if they didn't at least get dressed and get their 'arses outside and stop the moping. Now move it, and Sherlock Holmes, don't think I didn't hear you roll your eyes at me.'

As soon as she slammed the door and stomped back down the stairs, the boys looked at each other and started giggling, and then John snorted, which made Sherlock fall from his perch on the old, ill-used chair.

John picked himself up from the couch and peeked at his flatmate who was still giggling, even after falling backwards.

"Are you all right, Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked up at John and stopped giggling. "I think so...I've just never heard you snort before..."

"C'mon, let me help you up." John reached out and was caught by the look in Sherlock's eyes. "What?"

"You have beautiful eyes...at least from this angle..."

"Huh?"

"Generally speaking, you are an attractive person, John."

"Damn...you must have hit your head harder than I thought."

"Uh uh..."

"If this because you're bored, cut it out."

"Nope. Been thinking about this a lot lately."

"About what, exactly."

"Come closer."

John sighed and moved closer to his obviously concussed flatmate.

"Closer."

He inched closer.

"You have lovely eyes too, Sherlock. I've never seen them this close before."

"You think I...." Sherlock blinked and sat up and ruffled his hair.

"Yes."

"Have you ever thought about..."

"I try, uhm, not to because I didn't think you..."

"Oh, yeah, well, uhm, I haven't. But, I think I'd like to kiss you right now if that would be acceptab-?"

John grabbed Sherlock's face in both hands and gently pressed his mouth to Sherlock's, ending his ability to speak coherently for the next two minutes.

"Are you okay?" John looked at his friend who had momentarily forgotten his name, all he wanted was to be kissed again. So, he nodded.

"Can I, uhm..."

Sherlock nodded once more, and John helped him to his feet, then stood on tiptoe and kissed him again, a little harder, this time.

Sherlock closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Uhm...my room or yours?"

"Yours...it's closer..."


End file.
